Knights of RWBY
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Remnant is filled with stories and fairy tales. There are stories of Twin Gods, stories of Maidens, and even stories of Silver Eyed Warriors. But this story is one that tells of an age of Remnants dawning years known as the Dogma Era. Where titans of armor and magic walk the earth and magic users battled the Grimm. This is the tale of that legends Final Awakening and its outcome.


Knight of RWBY

ESKK: Hey guess what I decided to create a White Knight Chronicles RWBY crossover. Now than before we begin I want to let you all know that some things have changed. For starters Leonard and Ceaser will be in this and hold the White and Dragon Knights respectively same with Grazel and the Sun King. The Moon Maiden and Black Knight however will have new wielders and I can already guess who you guys believe will hold them. Next thing you should know is that they will all have their knights from start to finish but many battles they will be separate from each other so I can hold off on Final Awakening till just the right moment. Now then I am going to give all of you a chance to submit an OC to use the Avatar Knight and give any armor specs you wish as long as it was in WKC2. Now then let's begin with this trailer shall we.

"Talking."

'Thinking'

 ** _"_** ** _White Phantom/Wizel and beings like him."_**

 _"_ _Knight chant."_

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own White Knight Chronicles nor do I own RWBY now let's begin.

(Start)

A young man with orange hair was walking into an inn holding a violin case as people were laughing and enjoying themselves. As he walked he held a violin case as he was also wearing armor of the purest white but also light as on his waist was a sword and shield with the sword able to switch for with the shield being in a sheath form.

As he walked he walked up to the stage as people saw him while he opened his violin case as the inn goers noticed he was a Faunus judging by his wolf ears on his head. Once he was there he pulled out his violin and once he strummed it he was ready as the world around him became dark with a spot light upon him as the outside world no longer mattered.

*Insert the Travelers Instrumental version

He began playing as he also mixed a bit of dancing with it as he also played as the band in the background knew this song. As he played the song the world began to ripple around him showing a charity event hosted by the SDC as he played his violin still as even he vanished.

The young man was dressed as a white fang making sure the other white Fang Members didn't see him due to the fact that he wasn't a real member. He was trying to get in so he can mess up all their plans at the heart. Of course Adam was getting suspicious of him since lately many targets seemed to have been getting a heads up on his plans and acted accordingly.

As the young man ran in he quickly hid in a bathroom and removed the uniform revealing his real self as he looked at the mask before throwing it on the ground and stomping on it shattering it. He then ran out and quickly went behind stage as he lifted up his hood to hide his ears as he needed to warn them fast.

But as soon as he got on the chaos started as the White Fang struck and began causing mayhem. The White wearing youth quickly acted and began fighting through the White Fang as he made sure his hood stayed on. As he did this he fired at the few White Fang members who tried to get at Weiss Schnee as he grabbed her arm.

"Come on we need to get out of here!" He said as he fired at more White Fang surprising her. She saw whoever this hooded guy was, he was a friend as she followed him and ran through the place. It seems the White Fang was going all out as Weiss Schnee looked around for an escape before remembering a passage her father had set up.

"Hey come this way sir." Weiss said as she opened a path as the White Fang chased after them while the wall was moving to make the path.

"Alright." He said as he followed closely after Weiss covering their exit as the White Fang chased after them as the path closed.

(Inside the catacombs)

"Wow I never really come down here and it's still amazing how all this can be right under Atlas." Weiss said as the youth removed his hood a bit to get a closer look.

"Wow, just wow." He said as he then put the hood back on before Weiss could see. Better to keep his Faunus Origins a secret from her for now, can't have her accusing him as a White Fang operative. "Ok Ms. Schnee can you lead the way after all we don't have long before the White Fang start bringing in explosives to open that door." The young man said as Weiss looked to him.

"If only I had my weapon we could show those riff raff what for." Weiss said before she looked to the young man. "By the way I never caught your name." Weiss said as the young man nodded.

"Leonard, Leonard White." He said as Weiss nodded.

"Very well Leonard but we can worry about your hood later for now I suggest we head down there should be a safe room." Weiss said remembering that room the vault that held the large suit of armor.

"Got it." He said as the two began running.

(In the Inn during Leonard's performance)

Leonard played the violin as the way he danced showed he was telling a story. One of an Ancient War fought with titans and magic as two great civilizations battled to the death.

(In the Catacombs)

The two arrived at a long hallway after climbing down many stairs as they saw the vault right before them. But as they walked torts it the area around them exploded as they looked shocked and saw a large Grimm known as Cerberus as it roared at them as the White Fang had clearly angered it judging by the fact a white fang corpse was in its mouth as it seemed to have been forcibly awakened.

"RUN!" Leonard called as the two ran to the door and entered it before closing it behind them and barricading the door.

"That won't hold it for long we need a plan." Weiss said looking around the large panic room as she hoped to find a weapon. The door soon banged causing Leonard to jump in fright as it caused his hood to fall off as Weiss saw the Wolf Ears on his head making her go wide eyed. "Wait you're a Faunus!" She called as Leonard felt his head and saw the hood was off.

"Wait I can explain but later just know I'm trying to help you." He said as he tried to think of a plan.

"How do I know that what with you being a Faunus?" Weiss countered as Leonard sighed in annoyance.

"I don't agree with the White Fang, I mean at one point when they were peaceful I did but when they turned terrorist I didn't agree with them. Look if you want proof take my weapon." He said throwing his weapon to her. "And if you want give me a pat down see if I'm hiding anything." He finished as Weiss was surprised.

"If you try anything I won't forgive you." She said as Leonard soon saw a large suit of armor chained to large slab as before it was a pedestal that had a dagger and a gauntlet.

"Hey what's that?" Leonard asked as he looked at it.

"You know I don't really know, my father had bought it at an art show and even he doesn't know what it is." Weiss said as Leonard awaked up to it and picked up the gauntlet.

"Well this gauntlet and dagger is better than nothing." He said before putting it on. But when he did Weiss had to shield her eyes as it soon released a large amount of blue energy like Aura as even Leonard was surprised by this.

(At the Inn)

Leonard's movements and song soon began to show how a young man had become tied in by fate to others during a chance encounter as it was apparent he was telling his own tale without the use of words.

(Leonard in the story Void of Testing)

Leonard opened his eyes as he looked around confused as he soon felt a presence behind him and yelped as he saw what looked like a phantom of sorts as its right half was pure white while its left half was dark with blue energy and an orb where its heart is and a blue orb for its left eye.

"O thee who wouldst wield my pow'r… draw thy blade. Now is the time to prove thyself worthy." It said as its voice echoed through this entire world as it then took a battle stance which opted Leonard to do the same. Leonard charged at it as he swung his sword upon him as he activated his shield. The being returned the attack with a blade of its own which appeared in its hand.

The Leonard jumped back and began firing at the being with his sword in gun mode as it was more pistol like and got a few good hits in. The fight continued as this phantom was proving to be powerful as it jumped up and sent a spear like weapon to the ground creating a shock wave of energy as Leonard felt this being was like a guardian testing his worth.

Leonard jumped back and avoided the attack just barely as he then jumped up and did a combo of attacks as he tried to defeat this foe. Leonard then stabbed the phantom with his blade as its heart was unaffected as the being then released energy as the "injury," wasn't even there.

The being looked impressed somehow even with its expressionless face as it looked into Leonard's very soul. "O thee who standeth and liveth before my blade. Thou art worthy of a pact… my master." It said as it kneeled before Leonard as Leonard was surprised.

"Master?" He asked as that confused him there.

"To thee all my pow'r I bequeath." It said as it rose up its head and turned to energy and went into Leonard as this pact was made.

Leonard was confused as he looked at himself as he felt a great sense of strength within him. A power that was both familiar and unfamiliar to him which was odd as it seemed to have become part of his soul and aura but at the same time not part of it as well.

(In the Inn)

Leonard played his song as it showed that the hero of the story now found himself in a path not his own but at the same time one he must walk till he reaches the end.

(Leonard in the vault)

The energy died down as Weiss uncovered her eyes as she saw Leonard had the gauntlet on while he also held the dagger. Leonard turned around as he looked to Weiss. "Weiss get to cover I'll handle Cerberus." Leonard said as Weiss simply nodded as she went to hide feeling something different in Leonard.

Cerberus then broke through and roared as Leonard glared at it with his blue eyes seemingly glowing. _"O Wizel White Warrior Wielder of the Ancient Sword…"_ Leonard chanted as his voice seemed to echo with a sense of magic to it. Cerberus was soon upon Leonard as it then slammed its claw onto him as Weiss was shocked as she saw this.

"No!" She called as Cerberus was acting more violent now then it originally was as it charged at the armor and tried to destroy it. The chains holding it broke but the armor was not affected nor moving. It was as if the giant suit of armor was something the Grimm both feared and despised as the armor fell face flat as the Cerberus slammed its paw on to its back.

(Inn)

Leonard soon stopped the song as it came to an end as he then bowed to his audience as they reappeared with him walking away. But as he did the camera closed up on his eyes as he still remembered that battle the day he made a huge step for Faunus to properly co-exist with humans, by being Weiss Schnee's first Faunus Friend.

(Vault)

Soon footsteps were heard as Weiss looked and saw Leonard was ok as he smirked. _"Grant me your power."_ He finished the chant before he stabbed the dagger into the gauntlets slot and held it before him. _"Verto!"_ He invoked as the shield part of it with ruins opened as it showed an insignia of sorts which spun around to show it was similar to an M as energy was being released from it.

*Insert White Knight Chronicles OST Pale Hero

The Giant Armor began to glow as well as it then vanished into spheres of light as it went to Leonard who was now standing above a mystic circle. The circle was beginning to release something as Leonard raised his left arm upward as the Knight surprisingly appeared behind him and mimicked his movement. He then spun his arms around as did the knight allowing both arms to be spread out. The two then did a hung sort of thing which caused Leonard to glow as the two then merged together.

The Knight then stood up from its kneeling state as it rose. Blue energy built up at its back before it released an azure blue cape which fluttered upon released as it looked like a white knight out of a fairy tale with the fur around its neck adding to the effect. The eyes then flashed blue showing it and Leonard together as one were ready for battle.

The White Knight then charged at Cerberus and punched it away as it needed more room. He then drew forth a sword from a no existent sheath as the sword was glowing in a white light before the light vanished revealing the sword as Leonard now had the edge.

"Come on!" Leonard roared as he charged at Cerberus and began fighting it. But the area they were fighting in was too small as Leonard got to Weiss and kneeled down. "Get on!" He called holding his large armored hand out. Weiss nodded as Leonard grabbed Weiss and then ran torts Cerberus and grabbed its gut with his free hand. "GOING UP!" he called out as he then jumped up using Cerberus as a shield as he busted through multiple layers of wall.

(Surface)

The White Knight arrived at the surface as the Alpha Cerberus roared in defiance to this foe as Leonard landed and let Weiss off. "Get somewhere safe Weiss!" Leonard called as Weiss nodded as she needed her weapon but it looked like Leonard had it covered.

"Ok ugly we can fight all we want here." Leonard said as he summoned his sword once more.

The battle continued as every strike the Knight deal the Grimm the Grimm reeled back from it as the Knight seemed to frighten it like a primal instinct that was thought to be forgotten was awoken by this Knight.

The White Knight got on the Grimm's Back and cut off two of its heads before jumping up stabbing it square in the back as the Grimm roared in pain as it then fell down lifeless as it began to disintegrate. The White Knight then swung its sword to the side showing victory was his as soon the Knight kneeled as once it vanished Leonard appeared once more as the area around him was wrecked from the battle.

Leonard looked around as soon he was surrounded by Schnee Security Guards as the Atlas Soldiers also appeared. Leonard went to grab his weapons as he then remembered that he gave it to Weiss. Leonard then raised his hands to surrender as he kneeled down knowing in Atlas they would beat him up and say he resisted arrest. But at least he tried but just when he was expecting a beat down a new voice spoke as it was none other than the Ice girl he saved.

"Wait stop he saved everyone!" Weiss called as that surprised everyone seeing Weiss defend a Faunus of all things.

"But Ms. Schnee he was with the White Fang we can't take any risks." Came a Soldiers voice as Weiss then glared at him and the SDC Security before speaking.

"If he does anything I will take full responsibility and if I have to bring in Winter Schnee here then so be it." Weiss said as Leonard gave a thankful look to Weiss.

The soldiers and security all naturally feared, Winter, seeing as the woman was a specialist in the Atlas Military they did not want to be on her bad side. The Soldiers dispersed while a few stayed by Weiss and her new 'Prisoner,' as Leonard got up as Weiss looked.

"Thanks I owe you one." Leonard said as Weiss turned her head.

"No you owe me nothing you saved my life so it's the least I can do." Weiss said as Leonard smiled.

"Well you saved me from Atlas corruption so I need to repay that part somehow… how I about I tell you a story use to be a bit of a story teller in a circus I traveled with so I can give quiet the tale." He said as Weiss looked for a moment as she shrugged.

"Alright then I suppose I have time for a story how about we meet at my home for drinks." Weiss said as Leonard nodded.

"Got it." He said as the guards were surprised but rather keep it quiet.

What many wouldn't know that this would be the beginning of a beautiful and at one point thought impossible friendship and if the cards are played right a wonderful relationship.

(Trailer 1 End)

ESKK: Well here you have it people now next Knight who is a villain to appear is the Black Knight so please look forward to it and on your way out leave a review. Now until next time Ja ne.


End file.
